Changing Stripes: The seduction of Gojyo
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: Hakkai changes his stripes in order to attract the attention of the ever womenloving Gojyo by seducing the unsuspecting youkai...
1. Fed up

Hey, it's my first Saiyuki fic so I home you enjoy it. I'm tired of reading stories that always portray as Hakkai being jealous of the women Gojyo's always with and always being the one waiting to get noticed. So I decided to make Gojyo the jealous one in this fic, and a way for Hakkai to show Gojyo how desirable he can be…

* * *

He walked into the house completely steamed. 

"Same old Hakkai, good old Hakkai, typical Hakkai…" He continued to mumble under his breath.

Simply put he was fed up. He was tired of looking the same, acting the same, he was tired of people looking at him the same. All they saw when they looked at him was the nice, helpful, considerate young man they had always thought him to be.

Not that he had a problem being helpful, considerate, and thoughtful. But it came to the point that people just expected it, he felt that had grown predictable and for some reason it irked him to no end.

Even his roommate had forgotten what he really was. Gojyo just walked around treating Hakkai like the house maid he was, while drinking, smoking and gambling away his own time. Hakkai was over it, he watch as Gojyo spent his time charming and bedding women while Hakkai sat at home reading a good book and making sure house was spotless and Gojyo always had something warm to eat.

"Not anymore." Hakkai stated with determination into the empty room. His emerald eyes scanned the small living place noticing it was all in disarray he notice the sofa couch still pulled out, covers thrown half-hazard around, while glasses of water were filled with cigarettes and soot

"Gojyo must have had a busy night" Hakkai stated distastefully. He reached down about to pick up a glass cup, when he stopped himself.

"Gojyo can clean up this mess himself." Hakkai said out loud. He then turned and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

He walked into the house unlit cigarette dangling from his lips today couldn't get any better. He had played an early poker game and took home a pretty good winning, he had a date tonight with the new waitress at one of his favorite bar, and lets just say he was excited just thinking about it. 

"Hey Hakkai, you here?" he called into the seemingly empty house.

Closing the door behind him he headed past the living room and into the kitchen. He stood in the kitchen for a few minutes.

"There's something missing…" He thought out loud. His blood red eyes looked around trying to put his finger on what was wrong with the picture he was looking at.

Little by little he notice that everything looked exactly the same as when he left. The dirty dishes were still in the sink, there were plates from last night still on the table and there were no glasses in the cabinets. He popped his head into the living room and finally notices that the sofa coach had not been made, the cups of water and cigarette still sat there, and cans of beer littered the floor.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo called again a little nervous that the house was the same, knowing Hakkai was obsessive over how clean the house was.

Gojyo thought for a second. He moved over toward "Hakkai's" room, but as he looked there was no Hakkai and it was the same scene as every other room throughout the house. 

"Hakkai!" He called again.

Finally he had heard a muffled answer come from the other side of the bathroom door. For some reason he had not heard the shower.

"The doors open Gojyo." Hakkai answered.

Gojyo thought that was weird because Hakkai was such a private person, and had completely freaked out once when Gojyo had walked in on him in the bathroom, the thing that made Gojyo laugh the most was that Hakkai was only brushing his teeth. Shrugging his shoulder Gojyo walked into the bathroom, his vision was obscured for a moment from the steam that overwhelmed the bathroom.

"Hey Hakkai, did you just get home or something?" He asked cigarette still dangling from his lips. He looked down to make sure the toilet seat lid was closed before sitting on it.

"Why no Gojyo, why do you ask?" Hakkai answered from behind the glass shower door.

Gojyo still sat his eyes searching toward where he knew that the shower was.

"Hey Hakkai can you ease up on the hot water I feel like I can't breathe." Gojyo stated.

A few minutes later the room began to clear up and the shower could clearly be seen, so was the dripping wet body of the brunette. Gojyo for some reason had to swallow hard at the sight of his best friend's body on display for him to see.

"Was there something you wanted Gojyo?" Hakkai asked in a voice of too innocent.

"We'll I just figured you weren't here. Are you feeling o.k.?" Gojyo asked.

"Why yes Gojyo, thank you for asking." Hakkai answered politely. "Why would you also ask that?" Hakkai asked after.

A few seconds later a pleasing aroma spread through the bathroom.

"What's that smell?" Gojyo asked.

"It's my new body wash Gojyo, Cherry scented." Hakkai answered, unknown to Gojyo there was a smirk on his lips when he answered the red headed kappa. "Does the smell please you?" Hakkai asked.

"Um yeah, it smells really good." Gojyo answered slowly.

"So you haven't answered me, Gojyo…" Hakkai stated waiting for a reply.

"Oh yeah, I just figured since the house is such a mess your were sick or had an emergency and you didn't have time to get to it or something." Gojyo answered still a little distracted by the smell and the body across from him.

"I'm sorry Gojyo…" Hakkai began, but Gojyo quickly interrupted.

"No it's o.k. you'll get to cleaning the house when ever your done, don 't worry about." Gojyo stated, while his eyes moved over the wet soaked, pale body on the other side.

All of a sudden the glass door was pushed aside revealing a very wet and angry looking brunette.

"What?" Hakkai asked glaring at the sitting youkai, who seemed to be frozen in place at the sight his friends nude body.

"Um, you'll get to it eventually…so don't sweat it…"Gojyo trailed off.

"I wasn't apologizing for the house, I was going to tell you that from now on you'll clean up after yourself, I refuse to clean up after you anymore." Hakkai stated, while finally moving toward a hanging towel and wrapping it around himself. "I'm not your wife or your mother, you are a grown man and you will do it yourself."

Hakkai passed by Gojyo but stopped and snatched the unlit cigarette dangling from his lips. "And stop smoking in here." With one final outburst Hakkai walked over to "his" room and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Gojyo asked himself in completely in shock.

* * *

A few hours later He had heard the door of the room and heard the bathroom door close again. 

He looked around and the apartment it still had not changed.

_Maybe I should clean up a little, I have been kinda letting him do all the house work." _He thought to himself. _"Just got lazy since he's been around."_

He heard the bathroom door open and close, then the door of the bedroom do the same. With a sigh he stood up and began to gather the glasses and emptying them out before placing them into the sink. After he went back into the living room and began to gather the cans and placed them in a blue container near the trash, that Hakkai had insisted they used in order to recycle. Moving toward the Sofa couch he made the bed as best as he could before pushing it back in back in place and fixing the couch before heading into the kitchen.

_" Damn, how does Hakkai do this everyday?"_ Gojyo asked himself as he took in the sight of the plate filled table and the full sink.

After a few sighs he begins to clean up until all was spotless. He red eyes looked over at the time, he figured it was almost time for his date, but he didn't want to leave with Hakkai still mad at him. Walking over to "Hakkai's" room and knocked softly.

"Hey Hakkai, can we talk?" He asked leaning against the wall, waiting for an answer.

"What is it Gojyo?" Hakkai answers from the other side of the door.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize, it's that I've gotten so use to you doing everything around here that I forgot that you need a break. I just forgot and I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and all…" Gojyo trailed off, waiting for Hakkai to answer.

"It's o.k. Gojyo, I shouldn't have yelled at you…I'm also sorry." Hakkai said from the other side, not wanting to open the door.

"Hey are you going to be home all night?" Gojyo asked, wondering why Hakkai had not opened the door.

"Um, actually I was thinking of going to the bar tonight, You?" Hakkai asked.

"Well I have a date tonight so I'll be there for a while." Gojyo trailed off again.

"Oh…" Hakkai also trailed off for a minute.

"Come by anyway, you haven't played a game of cards with us in a while." Gojyo stated smiling to himself. "If you want we can get out of here together?"

"No-no that's fine. I'll meet you there." Hakkai said quickly. "I have a couple of things to take of before I go out tonight."

"O.k. so I'll see you there?" Gojyo asked again.

"Yes." Hakkai answered.

"Alright I'll see you later." With a final look at the door, the red haired youkai headed out.

Hearing the door close he popped his head out into the hall making sure that Gojyo was truly gone. When the coast was clear he headed into the bathroom to look at himself over the mirror. He looked like a completely different person to himself.

He wore black kun-fu looking shoes, with skin tight black pants that hugged every curve of his body. He wore a black sleeveless skintight turtle neck with a pair of matching black fuck-me sleeves that looped around his middle fingers. (Something he had barrowed from Sanzo.) His hair had a tousled " I just got fucked" look to it. He wore no monocle so that both his emerald eyes could be seen without a lens covering the other one. Glittered could be seen in the places black material didn't cover like around the upper parts of his arms and shoulder and certain parts of his face like his eyes and cheeks. His hand pulled out the tube of cherry flavored lip gloss and brush it over plump lips giving it a red tint. Finally he grabbed a bottle of cherry scented body spray and sprayed some on his body.

Hakkai looked at himself again. "I guess the point was that I wouldn't be able to recognize myself either." He stated. Shutting off the light of the bathroom he left and made his way into the living room when he noticed how clean everything was.

Hakkai had to smile to himself. One final look around and he left the apartment and headed toward the bar. 

Hoping for once and for all to be the person no one expected him to be.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!! 


	2. Revealing

Gojyo shifted in his seat again as the slender hand continued to move upward.

"_She's definitely a feisty one…" _Gojyo stated trying to focus on the cards in his hands, instead of the hand on his thigh. The D cup brunette continued the movement that was obscured do to the table.

He glanced over at her with one of his trademark smirks, taking in the small tapered waist, wide hips and great legs. Smiling back she moved her hand higher again, making Gojyo's grin wider.

"Hey Gojyo are you here to play or what?" A voice interrupted.

"Of course, if I wasn't you wouldn't be losing." Gojyo answered the red headed man.

The man laughed whole heartedly, before declaring he was out again.

"You know Lin, I still don't know why you show up to play at all." Gojyo said to the red head. "You might as well just hand me your money and save us the trouble of dealing out the cards." Gojyo stated laughing. "Isn't that right Keiske, Seki?"

The two other men glanced up from their hand and laughed.

"He's got a point." Keiske stated pushing his blond hair back.

"Just start handing out your money, it'll save you the humiliation of talking all that shit and losing anyway." Joined an older looking man named Seki.

"Shut up already." Lin finally growled. "I thought we came to play?" He asked annoyed.

"Really?" Keiske asked. "I thought the rest of us were playing and you just came to lose." Keiske was in his late teens, and good looking as well. Blond hair, blue eyes, and Seki's youngest son.

"Shut it already." Lin yelled.

"We should at least be grateful that Hakkai isn't here." Seki began. "We would all be handing away our money.

"He should be here soon, he said he had a couple of things to do before he got down here." Gojyo said as the new hand of cards were dealt.

After a few minutes and another win for Gojyo, Keiske leaned over.

"To bad for you, you have a date for tonight." The blond kid stated with a smirk. "But don't feel bad, I be sure to keep her company."

"Some how I highly doubt that." Gojyo said looking down at his lap we're the small hand continued to wander.

Keiske smirked again the nodded in the direction of the bar. Gojyo's eyes followed to where the young blond had signaled. He did feel bad.

The figure clad in all black was standing on their tippy toes and leaning over the bar talking to the bar tender. Gojyo notice the sensual dip of the lower back which led to a gorgeous ass and slender legs. The figure leaned a little more forward exposing the small of their back to anyone who was busy starring. From where Gojyo sat he saw the shining pink mouth moving, probably asking for a drink as brown hair wisped across the persons pale cheek.

"_Damn" _Gojyo berated himself. _"That has to be one of the nicest ass I've seen." _

"Gojyo, can we please get out of here?" A seductive voice purred in his ear.

Breaking his train of thought, Gojyo looked over at the pretty brunette. "um, just a few more hands and we'll be out of here." Gojyo said trying to keep his eyes trained on her, even though he wanted to seek out the black clad ass again.

"You promise?" She whispered into his ear, before letting her tongue dart out and lick the outer shell.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." His eyes darted back toward the bar.

"You missed your chance, Gojyo." Lin stated from across the table.

"What?" Gojyo asked looking at the other red head questioningly.

"Keiske went in for the kill." Lin answered knowingly.

Gojyo eyes darted toward the bar again and notice the blond blocking the other figure from his view. He had noticed as the blond pushed his hair back, something he did when he was nervous.

"We'll it's about time the kid finds himself a women." Gojyo stated, about ready to leave.

He felt as the women next to him continued to fidget uncomfortably.

"Hey guys, guess who decided to show up?" Keiske voice interrupted.

The people at the table looked up at the blushing blond, before he moved out of the way to reveal Hakkai.

Gojyo couldn't swallow, move, or breathe as he stared at the man in front of him. Black tight clothing, fuck-me sleeves, two gorgeous monocle less emerald eyes, body glitter and red tinted lips.

"Hey Hakkai." Seki greeted as if Hakkai had always looked like this.

"Hello Seki." Hakkai greeted with a smile. "How are you fairing this evening?"

"Not that well, and now that you're here I doubt my luck will change." The older man answered back standing from the table. "I'll let you youths continue on with out me."

"You sure, Seki?" Lin asked dark eyes trained on Hakkai.

"Yeah, I'll see you at home Keiske." Seki stated with a wave before turning and exiting the bar.

"Yeah, I should get going too." Lin said a few minutes later, confusion written across his face. "I'll see you on my next pay day." Lin looked at Hakkai once more before exiting.

"Hello Gojyo." Hakkai said with a smile that Gojyo swore seemed flirtatious. "I see you've had a good night."

"I-I , um sure, I guess." Gojyo said a little incoherently.

"_Oh god. I was checking out Hakkai all this time. First in the bathroom and now this." _Gojyo yelled at himself. _"But damn if his ass isn't gorgeous."_

"So Hakkai…" He was brought out of his inner musing by Keiske's voice.

"Yes, Keiske?" He noticed the twinkle in Hakkai's eyes as he regarded the blond.

"Um, sit." Keiske stated pushing his blond hair back again. "Play a hand with us."

"Actually me and Gojyo are leaving as well." The female finally spoke up. "Right Gojyo?" She asked pressing herself into his side.

"Oh, that's too bad." Hakkai stated. Looking over at the red head then at Keiske. "May I Gojyo?" Hakkai asked nodding toward the complete forgotten drink that sat in front of him.

Gojyo tried to speak but was unable to, so he decided to just shake his head yes.

Hakkai's fuck-me sleeved arm moved forward and wrapped is hand around the drink, he brought it to his red tinted plump lips and took a sip. Pulling the glass away, emerald eyes locked on Gojyo as he licked his lips of the excess moisture.

"Thank you Gojyo." Hakkai said placing the glass down in front of the shocked red head.

Gojyo glanced down at the glass and could see Hakkai's lip print left behind from whatever he had put on the tempting mouth.

"So I guess it's just you and me, Keiske." Hakkai said looking over at the blond with another flirtatious smile.

"Actually I wouldn't mind playing at least another hand before we leave." Gojyo interrupted.

"Are you sure? you date looks bored." Keiske stated looking over at the attractive women who seemed as if she was forcing a smile.

"_Why to I get the feeling Keiske's trying to get rid of me?" _Gojyo asked looking over at the blond. He noticed that the blue eyes strayed toward Hakkai every once in a while.

"You don't mind do you…" Gojyo began. _"Shit! What the hell is her name?" _Gojyo yelled at himself. _"It's Keri, or Carey, or Kathy…Crap!"_

"Baby!." Gojyo stated quickly.

She glanced over at him a bit annoyed.

"_Just get up and walk away from the table…Why don't I want to leave?"_ Gojyo wondered.

"But Gojyo I'm bored." The girl whined. "I bet we can find something better to do back at my place." She whispered to him as she pressed herself against him again.

"And don't worry about Hakkai." Keiske interrupted. "I'll make sure he gets home safely.

Gojyo shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay for some reason but how could he refuse a night or pleasure with the nameless girl next to him.

"He's right Gojyo, I'm sure Keiske will get me home safely." Hakkai interrupted his thoughts again.

Gojyo gave a sigh. "Fine, lets get out of here." He said looking over at the women with another of his smiles.

The women giggled excitedly before getting up from the seat Gojyo following her lead.

"Have a nice night Gojyo." Hakkai said batting his eyelashes at Gojyo, as Gojyo put on his black leather jacket.

"Yeah, you too." He stated a little dazed as he was dragged out.

He walk down the street arm around the slim hips. She giggled again and pushed closer to him, but his thoughts were on another brunette that sat back at the bar looking incredibly sexy if he did say so himself.

"_There's definitely something different about Hakkai, not that the cloths wasn't enough to spell it out for me."_ Gojyo stated to himself, mind wandering to that ass again. There was something about Hakkai's please and thanks you's that seemed so seductive and sexy that he didn't know whether to say your welcome or to throw him down and ravage him like he's been wanting to do since he had first laid on the new attractive brunette.

"Hey, listen…" Gojyo said stopping in his tracks. She quickly looked up hat him confusion written across he face.

"Maybe we can get together another day." Gojyo stated pulling away from the girl. "I'm not feeling so hot you know, just tired and probably getting a cold or something." Gojyo continued trying to make his voice sound as regretful as possible.

"Gojyo." She whined. "But I was looking forward to tonight." She argued, and stomped a heeled foot.

"I know but, I wouldn't want to give you anything but the best of Gojyo, and like I said I'm not feeling so hot." Gojyo glanced at the women who's face seemed a little annoyed. Finally making a decision he bent down and kissed her, making sure to keep her satisfied.

After he felt she had enough he pulled away with a smile.

"So I'll see you?" He said with a smirk at her dazed expression.

"Fine but you owe me." She stated with a smirking.

He quickly made his way back to the bar. _"I hope they haven't left yet." _When he had reached the corner of the street he noticed two figures walking out of the bar. He quickly noticed it was Hakkai, Keiske walking next to him.

"_Just in time." _Gojyo thought to himself as he walked toward them. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Keiske reaching to put his arm around Hakkai's waist.

"Hey Hakkai!" Gojyo called out.

They had quickly turned and Keiske arm dropped away immediately.

"Oh, Gojyo." Hakkai turned to the red head who was now standing in front of him.

"Hey glad I caught up, didn't want to walk home alone." Gojyo said jokingly.

"What happened to your female friend?" Hakkai asked.

"Let's just say she's satisfied with what she got." Gojyo stated eyes focused on his roommate. He could see the glitter on Hakkai's cheek bone and around his eyes making the emerald eyes pop even more.

'So where were you guys heading?" Gojyo said glancing at Keiske.

"Um, I was actually about to walk Hakkai home." Keiske said looking a tad annoyed.

Gojyo looked over at Hakkai again and noticed the shiver that ran through his body. It wasn't one of those freezing nights but there was a cold breeze in the air.

"Hey you cold?" Gojyo asked stepping closer to the brunette.

"Just a little, don't worry about it." Hakkai answered back.

Red eyes noticed how Keiske was reaching as if to bring Hakkai closer to him, quickly Gojyo took off his jacket before stepping closer again to Hakkai.

"Here." Gojyo offered.

"No, it's alright Gojyo." Hakkai declined.

"Stop being stubborn and take it." Gojyo said again, this time straightened out the jacket and brought it around Hakkai, before placing it on the naked shoulders.

Hakkai looked up at him, eyes smoldering. "Thank you Gojyo, but you didn't have to."

Gojyo didn't feel the blush spread across his cheeks, but he realized that he must have by the way Hakkai was holding a pale hand over red lips to stifle a laugh.

"Um…no problem." Gojyo answered finally.

"It seems that you don't have to walk me home anymore, Keiske." Hakkai stated turning emerald eyes on the young blond.

"Yeah, guess not." Keiske answered almost disappointedly.

"But maybe next time." Hakkai suggested with a smile.

"Yeah…sure." Keiske smirked, hand going up to push blond hair back.

"_What the hell does he mean by next time?"_ Gojyo asked himself, a little pissed. _"If I can help it, I'll be the one walking Hakkai home from now on…..wait, what the hell I'm a talking about." _Gojyo's eyed furrowed as the thought ran through his head.

"So I'll see you around?" Keiske asked shyly.

Hakkai nodded, smile still on his lips. "Yes Keiske."

"Well see yah, kid." Gojyo finally said. He wanted to get Hakkai away from Keiske as soon as possible.

"Yeah goodnight Gojyo,…Hakkai." Keiske said. Taking one more look at Hakkai, the blond turned and left.

Gojyo watched Keiske until the blond had disappeared down the street. As the tall red head turned he noticed Hakkai already started walking ahead without him. Gojyo smirked as he jogged to catch up, before falling into step with the shorter brunette.

"So…" Gojyo began. "I don't know if you noticed but I think the kid likes you."

"Oh, I noticed." Hakkai answered, looking at Gojyo from the corner of his eye.

"So…" Gojyo trailed off again. "I see you've got a new wardrobe."

Hakkai again smirk and looked over at his friend. "Yes, thought it was time for a change."

"Well, it's definitely a change…" Gojyo stated back.

"Do you like?" Hakkai asked. Again to Gojyo it sounder flirtatious.

"You have no idea…" Gojyo had not noticed he had spoken out loud.

"I have no idea what, Gojyo?" Hakkai said trying to hide chuckle.

"Um, you have no idea…how surprised I was to see the new you." Gojyo tried to save quickly.

They had fell into an awkward silence until they had reached the apartment.

"Um, Gojyo?" Hakkai stopped in front of the door to thee place.

"Yeah." Gojyo answered back.

"Do you have your keys by any chance?" Hakkai asked turning to look at the red head.

"Yeah, I do." Gojyo answered before fishing his set out the keys and opening the door.

"What happened to yours?" Gojyo asked as they stepped into the living room, Hakkai turning on the light.

"Oh, um." Hakkai trailed off as he took off Gojyo's leather jacket and placing it in the closet.

"My pants were so tight, I couldn't fit my keys in my pocket." Hakkai answered, walking by the frozen red head and heading into "his room"

Gojyo blood red eyes followed Hakkai's tempting ass until the door closed behind the brunette.

"Fuck" Gojyo moaned as he dropped down on the couch. _"I didn't need to know that."_

He hadn't seen the smirk the brunette wore as he closed the door behind him.


	3. Is that so wrong?

Disclaimers: I do not own Saiyuki or any of characters.

I just wanted to address a comment that was made about Hakkai being too effeminate. I'm not trying to turn Hakkai into a girl, or anything like that. The reason I made him this way is because in Hakkai's eyes, he views Gojyo as heterosexual that wouldn't look twice at another man. Hakkai feels that to attract any attention is to be as feminine as possible, he wants to make Gojyo curious enough to make him forget what Hakkai really is: a man. I know it wasn't said as a flame, but I just wanted to clear up any confusion.

* * *

Gojyo you could say had a rough night. He had gotten only 2 hrs of sleep, and spent the hrs that he was awake thinking about a the sultry brunette in the next room.

"_Shit, I should have taken that Carey girl on her offer." _Gojyo berated himself as he turned over on the coach.

He had spent the morning hoping to be woken up by the aroma of breakfast or coffee but all he had woken up was to the smell of cigarette smoke and stale beer. Deciding he couldn't stand the smell anymore he rolled out of his bed and headed straight for the bathroom.

Once he had finished showering, he climbed out and dried off. _"Hopefully it was all a dream, and when I see Hakkai again he'll be back to normal." _Gojyo let out a deep sigh. _"I fucking hope everything is back to normal." _

The red head finished getting dressed and swung the door opened, and at that very moment the brunette that had been plaguing his thoughts walked by leaving the taller red head speechless again.

The brunette walked into the kitchen Gojyo trailing mindlessly behind him.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo questioned voice sounding raspier to himself.

"Oh, morning, Gojyo." Hakkai said smiling at the brunette.

Goyjo had to swallow again, throat refusing to work. Hakkai stood in front of him glitter still on his cheeks from last night, hair tousled and in an over grown shirt that hung deliciously off his shoulder and didn't even reach mid thigh on him.

"I-is that m-my shirt?" Gojyo asked voiced cracked.

"Oh, sorry I needed something to wear to bed." Hakkai said turning toward the stove.

"I found your shirt, I hope you don't mind, do you Gojyo?" Hakkai's apologetic emerald eyes turning back to him.

"No I-I just." Gojyo eyes continued to scan the bold black letters across "his" shirt. Of all the shirts for Hakkai to borrow it had to be the one that said that…He had won it in a poker game after some guy had nothing else to bet. It was white tee-shirt with back bold letters that said: _"I just want to do you, is that so wrong?"_

"God, I would love to do you." Gojyo said absentmindedly, not noticing he had spoken out loud.

"What was that, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked looking at the red head, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Huh?" Gojyo blood red eyes trailed upwards and stared at Hakkai, finally realizing he had spoken the thought out loud. "I mean God, I'd love to screw you, shit I mean." Goyjo stammered. "can you just take off that shirt?"

"If you just wanted it back all you had to do was ask." Hakkai said reaching down ready to lift the shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?" Gojyo panicked at the sight of Hakkai ready to pull the only piece of clothing covering him.

"Taking off the shirt, like you said." Hakkai argued looking back up at the taller man.

"Forget it keep it on. I'm taking a shower." Gojyo said turning and practically running out of the kitchen.

"But, you just took one." Hakkai yelled after him, but the only thing he heard was the sound of the bathroom door slamming.

* * *

Hakkai leaned against the counter a smirk playing on his lips. Emerald eyes scanned the room for a minute, something seemed out of place.

"_Crap! I forgot to let Hakuryuu in last night." _Hakkai yelled at himself. He had been so busy with his ranting when he had come home that he had completely forgotten. The brunette rushed over to the door and quickly unlocked and opened it waiting for the little dragon to burst into the room chirping.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai called out stepping out of the house. "Hakuryuu!" He called again.

"Looking for this?"

At the voice Hakkai quickly turned and noticed, the white little dragon flying toward him, chirping happily.

"Keiske?" Hakkai questioned the blond who stood a few feet away.

"Morning Hakkai." Keiske greeted shyly looking toward Hakkai.

"I found him digging through the butchers trash." Keiske explained.

"I'm surprised he doesn't usually like other people." Hakkai stated looking disapprovingly at the little white dragon. Hakuryuu knew he shouldn't be digging through trash, but then again it was his fault for forgetting to leave the window open, or let him in.

"I had to bribe him of course." Keiske said chuckling. His eyes unable to stay on the half naked brunette, that still looked as sexy as ever.

"Thank you, I had forgot to let him in last night." Hakkai said, hand reaching up to rub the dragon's snout.

"Um no problem…" Keiske reached up and pushed his blond hair back.

"I guess I should go, Hakuryuu needs a bath." Hakkai said glancing over at the dragon, who had began to flutter his wings in panic at thee mention of a bath.

"Yeah, I need to go too, so…" Keiske stuttered. "See you around?"

"Yes, good bye Keiske." Hakkai turned to walk back into the house.

"Wait!" Keiske called out.

"Yes?." Hakkai said looking over his shoulder at the blond.

"I was wondering if-if you um…wanted to you know,…go out?" Keiske said blushing.

"Out?" Hakkai asked, still looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, with me." Keiske confirmed again, his blush getting deeper.

"As in a date?" Hakkai said teasing the blond.

Keiske nodded.

"Sure." Hakkai said smiling at him.

"Really?" Keiske asked excitedly. "I mean I'll pick you up here, at 6." He said trying to control his excitement.

"O.k. so I'll see you tonight." With another smile Hakkai went back inside.

"So a date with Keiske?"

Hakkai jumped at Gojyo's voice. He turned to stare at the red head that leaned against the wall, near the front door. Hakkai looked at Goyjo who's hair was damp.

"_I guess he really did take another shower."_ Hakkai thought to himself. "oh, Gojyo your out already."

"You know you should be careful Hakkai." Gojyo said looking at the emerald eyed brunette.

"And why is that Gojyo?" Hakkai asked as he walked toward the kitchen and turned the water of the sink on.

"Well you shouldn't be experimenting with straight boys." Gojyo said chuckling.

"What?' Hakkai said turning to stare at Gojyo.

"Well your not gay so I assume this is your first date with a guy, and you did know Keiske is straight right?" Gojyo informed taking a seat at the kitchen table, jealousy quickly consuming him.

"What?" Hakka asked again shocked to be hearing this from Gojyo.

"I mean he thought you were a women yesterday, I mean I could see why." Gojyo continued. "That's probably why he's so into you, you know cause you remind him of a women."

He felt the ice cold water hit his head then run over his body. His first instinct was to jump out of the seat.

"What the hell Hakkai!." Gojyo yelled, his clothing cold and wet.

"Sorry I guess I should have kept a better grip on that bucket." Hakkai said glaring at Gojyo. "And for your information I'm bi and it seems so is Keiske."

Gojyo stood there jaw slack. Hakkai stepped up to the taller man, his breathe on Gojyo's face. "I Doubt a straight man would have to confuse me for a women to want me, isn't that right Gojyo?" Hakkai asked whispering into Gojyo's ear.

Gojyo couldn't speak. Hakkai was so close, so alluring that he had no idea what to say to him. His emotions were running haywire. One minute he was mad, the next jealous, and now he was just plain turned on.

Hakkai abruptly turned back to the sink. "Come Hakuryuu, you need a shower." He said to the white dragon that began to flutter again.

"_He isn't the only one." _Gojyo said to himself still unable to move.

* * *

Gojyo sat on the coach pouting like a petulant child, next to him wet Hakuryuu. Gojyo knew if the little white dragon had a mouth he would be pouting too.

"_I can't believe Hakkai's really going out with this idiot."_ Gojyo growled to himself. Hakkai had been locked in "his" room for the last half hour probably getting ready Gojyo suspected.

"Hey rat." Gojyo called out to the little dragon. "Maybe you can convince Hakkai into forgetting about this whole date thing with Keiske, huh?"

The dragon just hissed at the red head before stretching out his wings as far as possible wanting them to be dry already.

After a few minute they heard a knock at the door.

"Maybe if we're quiet, he'll leave." Gojyo stated with a smile.

"Gojyo, can you get that for me?" He heard Hakkai's voice in the hall.

"Shit." Gojyo groaned and made his way toward the door before flinging it open. Keiske stood there looking nervous and out of place. Noticing that it was just the red head Keiske sighed and tried to relax.

"Hey Gojyo." Keiske greeted.

Gojyo just stood staring at the blond. "If your looking for Hakkai, he's not here."

"What?, crap I knew I should have came earlier." Keiske sighed, his shoulders hunching over.

"Gojyo, did you let Keiske in?" Hakkai called from the room.

"Yeah." Gojyo answered before stomping over back to the couch and dropping on it.

Keiske looked over at Gojyo confused. "I thought he left?"

"Guess I didn't see him come in." Gojyo answered back.

At that moment Hakkai walked into the living room, the smell cherries lightly drifting into the room along with him. Both the blond and the red head had there eyes glued onto the brunette. Hakkai wore the black flats he had worn the night before, with tight denim jeans clinging to that perfect ass, a white shirt with a black fitted buttoned up vest. His hair was tousled but there was no glitter present this time but Hakkai looked as if he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

"Um, Hakkai." Keiske tried.

"Keiske." Hakkai said stepping toward the blond.

"We should go." The blond said trying to hide the blush.

"O.k." Hakka answered back before glancing at Gojyo. "Will you being going out tonight?"

"Maybe, you know how it is." Gojyo stated.

"Oh, then I'll see you when I get home." Hakkai said glancing at the red head and then at the white dragon.

"Yeah." Gojyo said turning on the TV all of a sudden.

With a final goodbye from the blond and brunette they walked out.

"You know I don't trust Keiske." Gojyo said out loud. "Aren't you worried about your owner?" He asked the white dragon.

The dragon hissed, red beady eyes looking intently into Gojyo's.

"We should follow them, you know just to make sure." Gojyo suggested to the white dragon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... 


	4. Three's a Crowd

Disclaimers: I do not own Saiyuki or any of it's characters…

* * *

"Dammit!" He growled. "I can't see anything from here, can you? And can you stop digging those damn claws into my skull?"

He heard a mewl come from the top of his head.

"This is great they just had to pick a spot with all the damn shrubs blocking them." He growled again.

He shifted again trying to get a better look through the bushes they were currently hiding behind, but all that got him for all his trouble was another branch in his eye. "Fuck!" his hand coming up quickly to rub his eye. "Maybe we should try another bush?" He suggested. Hearing another unidentified noise from the animal above him, he began to scan the area for another bush to hide behind. Finding what he thought was a good one, he proceeded to crawl towards it to avoid being spotted by the unsuspecting couple.

Reaching the other shrubbery he pushed himself up to try to look over the top but it was still to big, and he knew if he stood up he would be spotted. Not that he didn't take precaution to avoid that all cause, not with all the black he was wearing including a black ski hat placed over his head to cover is bright red hair. But he was pretty sure standing up was a risk he was not willing to take.

"Go ahead rat, do you see something?" He asked hopefully.

He heard the animal above his head let out a chirp. Deciding the chirp was a yes he lifted his body again trying to look, but it was still not possible. Looking at the bush in front of him he decided to push the branches apart to see if he would be able to see anything. After a few cuts he was finally able to push the hard branches apart, and his eyes quickly landed on a couple sitting at a table a few feet away.

"I see them." He informed the animal perched on his head, he could feel the claw digging through the hat into his skull.

His eyes scanned the area before falling on the couple. The both sat across from each other, his red eyes only seeing the side of there faces. The blonde seemed to be talking about something, while the brunette sat listening to him a small smirk on his lips.

"Look at him, he looks completely bored. The blonde idiot must be a real drag." He murmured.

"Excuse me?" A voice above them caused them both to jump.

Red eyes glanced upward to see a man standing in front of them, plate of dessert balanced in his hand.

"May I help you?" The man, obviously a waiter asked. He could see the twitch in the man's eye at standing behind a bush asking to help a man on his knees dressed as someone more likely ready to rob the place than actually order from it.

"Um, not really." He said sheepishly.

"Um, then can I asked why your hiding behind our bushes?" The man asked getting even more irritated.

"Um, I was just checking to see if your, um…bushes were regular height requirement…um, for your restaurant." He struggled through the ridiculous excuse.

"Your checking to see if our bushes are the right height required for our restaurant?" The waiter asked incredulously.

"Yes, and it seems there the perfect height. So I guess I've done my job." He said looking back at the bushes, than the waiter.

"And the dragon?" The waiter asked looking down at the small white dragon starring at the desserts he was currently holding hungrily.

"Um, I use him as a way to measure and…um to make sure you know that there the right height." He answered sounding even more ridiculous than his first answer.

"Right." The waiter answer sarcastically. "If your spying on the couple at that table over there, that's fine with me. But you should be careful when your crawling around just cause your wearing black doesn't mean your invisible."

It took a moment for the words to sink in before he smirked. "Thanks. Was I that obvious?"

"No, I just happened to be looking this way as you made your way across." The waiter answered. "So is it the blond or the brunette?"

"Brunette." He answered honestly.

"Then I wish you luck" The waiter stated.

"Thanks, probably need it." He said back smiling.

"Well I'll be getting back to work." The waiter nodded and turned to go.

But just as the waiter turned the little dragon could stand it any longer, the small cakes and cookies, and pastries were calling to him. He stretched out his long neck ready to steal a small morsel.

Red eyes widen as he felt the tug on his head turn into a yank, then into continuous pulling as a claw try to untangle itself from the hat and hair it was currently caught in.

"Dammit!" He growled. "Stop pulling, your yanking out my hair, and shit if is doesn't hurt!"

The white dragon continued to pull and flap it's wings. "Stop, your going to get us caught!" He whispered frantically but the little dragon panicked even more.

Finally with a hard tug the dragon was able to pull away with the back hat and a few strands of red hair.

"Fucking, stupid rat!" He yelled.

"Gojyo?" He heard soft voice say his name in surprise.

"Fuck!"

He looked down at himself. He was now standing exposed to the world, hands on his throbbing head and currently frozen and unable to turn a face green eyes.

"Hakuryuu?" The voice asked again in surprise.

"_Shit this wasn't how it was suppose to happen. Now he knows I'm here and spying on him?"_ He said to himself still not able to turn around.

"Gojyo, are you o.k. is there something wrong? Did something happen?" He could hear the concern in the other's voice.

Finally taking a deep breath he turned.

"Hakkai, Keiske? What are you two doing here?" He asked as if surprised at finding the two of them.

"Um, we're here having dinner. What are you doing here?" Hakkai asked looking curiously at the tall red head.

"Me?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes, and with Hakuryuu no less." The brunette answered.

"Well, um we got bored and decided to go out we just happened to be walking by." Gojyo informed standing in front of the table looking down at the green eyed beauty.

"Bored?" Hakkai asked eyebrows furrowing.

"Actually Hakuryuu was a little worried about you and wouldn't leave me alone. So to calm him down I decided a walk would be nice." Gojyo said as sincerely as possible.

"Worried? Why?" Hakkai asked looking down at the dragon sitting on his lap. "Is that true Hakuryuu, you were worried about me?"

The white dragon looked up at his owner.

"Yes, I thought maybe some ice cream would make him feel better." Gojyo said pointedly looking into the dragon's eyes.

The dragon chirped before pushing himself into his owners stomach.

"I'm fine Hakuryuu, you didn't have to worry." Hakkai spoke softly before petting the small animal.

"Anyway we should go, we're going to see if we find a noodle shop around here, I'm starving. Not sure if they'll be any around here though." Gojyo let out a sigh and glanced at the empty chair that was on the opposite side of the table. "Sorry If I worried you, or ruined your date." Gojyo stated regretfully.

"Do you want to join us Gojyo? There's plenty of room." Hakkai asked smiling at his friend.

"But your on a date, I don't want to get in the way or anything. It's ok Hakuryuu and me will find a place to eat somewhere." Gojyo said slumping his shoulders a bit.

"No it's o.k., right Keiske?" Hakkai said acknowledging the blonde.

"Um, yeah why not." The blonde sighed.

"See Keiske doesn't mind. Come, sit," Hakkai said nodding at the empty seat between himself a Keiske.

"Well if you insist who am I to argue." Gojyo said with a smile.

"By the way Gojyo, what's with all the black, and is this a ski hat Hakuryuu has caught in his claw?" Hakkai glancing at his friend questioningly.

"Didn't feel like looking for something to wear so I grabbed the first thing I saw, they just happened to be black. As for the hat, I have no idea where he got it from." Gojyo answered with a shrug.

Hakkai also shrugged and removed the caught hat from the claw along with some red strands. Hakkai looked at it curiously but said nothing, then after a few seconds he shrugged and signaled for the waiter.

"Yes sir, how can a help you?" The waiter quickly asked.

"My friend will be joining us for dinner, may we please have another menu for him?" Hakkai spoke soft and politely.

The waiter glanced over at the red head and raised an eyebrow recognizing him immediately as the man that had been hiding behind the bushes. "Yes, of course." he said after receiving a smirk from the red head then moving away from the table.

"So." Gojyo spoke. "How goes the date?"


	5. Hakuryuu attacks

Sorry I've been away so long. I've been kinda block on how to continue with the story but, here's the next chapter anyway and I hope you enjoy it…

* * *

They sat for a few minutes in silence just contemplating there surroundings. Keiske had decide on a simple place to have dinner, a restaurant that had inside and an outside eating area. So he had asked the waiter to sit them outside since it was a clear night and he figured Hakkai would enjoy the garden that surrounded them. He was nervous and worried for most of the day, having never gone out with a man yet alone inviting the gorgeous, intelligent brunette. Now all he was worried about was getting rid of Gojyo.

"I'm surprised Gojyo" Keiske said looking at the red head that was leaning back on his seat. "I would think that you would have something better to do than sit here with us."

"Better? What would be better than hanging out with Hakkai." Gojyo informed with a smile toward said brunette. "Oh, and you too kid." Gojyo added as an after thought.

"Not that I mind Gojyo." Hakkai said. "But I'm also surprised you didn't have plans."

"I did have plans, but when I saw Hakuryuu so worried I decided to cancel." Gojyo let out a sigh. "I just didn't have the heart to leave him like that."

"That was very thoughtful of you Gojyo." Hakkai said smirking at the older man. "I'll need to do something for you to repay your thoughtfulness."

"Um, yeah." Gojyo said his throat completely dry. His mind going a mile a minute at the suggestive possibilities that presented itself in his brain at Hakkai words.

"I would need to thank you too, Keiske." The brunette said, emerald eyes turning on the blonde. "It was very nice of you to invite me out to dinner."

The blonde blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just you accepting is enough thanks, Hakkai" He answered back.

"Your very sweet Keiske." Hakkai said laughing.

"Yeah kid, real sweet." Gojyo said sarcasm lacing his voice.

"So what can I get for you guys." The waiter chose that moment to walk over to the table.

After ordering Hakkai decided to excuse himself and go to the bathroom leaving the little white dragon in Gojyo's care.

"Wow kid, just watching you is painful" Gojyo said looking at the youth.

"What?" Keiske asked.

"Your trying way too hard." Gojyo spoke again.

"Well it doesn't help when you're here." Keiske said a little annoyed.

"It really shouldn't matter if I was here or not." Gojyo smirked. "If Hakkai interested in you he wouldn't even notice I was here."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Keiske asked clearly frustrated.

"All ready told you." Gojyo asked.

A few tense minutes later they had noticed Hakkai walking toward them. Both their eyes trained on the swell of Hakkai's hips, and those delectable thighs.

Keiske glanced over at the red head thinking about what he had said about trying to hard, but he couldn't help it. He looked at the brunette and noticed that Hakkai had closed his eyes and was listening contently to the slow music that played around them.

"Um, H-Hakkai?" Keiske stuttered.

"Yes Keiske?" Hakkai opened his eyes and stared intently at the blonde.

"Do you want to um, dance?" Keiske was terribly red by the time he managed to get the question out.

Not up until this moment had Gojyo noticed that there was music softly playing in the background, or the tiled floor a few feet away where no one had yet made there way over to.

"I would love to dance Keiske" Hakkai said walking over to the blonde before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor.

Gojyo sat there his eye twitching and feeling pissed as hell. He watched how Hakkai grabbed Keiske hands and placed them on his hips, after wrapping his own arms around Keiske's neck.

Gojyo hadn't noticed he was shooting daggers at the pair currently embraced, until he heard a small mewling sound. Looking down at the white dragon he smirked a conspiratorial smile.

"Hakuryuu, I promised you that ice cream." Gojyo said talking to the small animal. "But if you do something for me, you can make that two scoops and as many toppings as you want."

The dragon seemed to think for a minute before making another noise, which Gojyo considered it a yes.

"I need you to go over there and do whatever you can to separate your owner from the blonde kid over there." Gojyo told the little dragon.

The dragon glanced at Gojyo questioningly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm just looking out for Hakkai." Gojyo huffed. "And you should too."

Now Hakuryuu huffed out through his nose before pulling away from Gojyo and flying in the direction of the unsuspecting couple. Before anyone knew what was happening, the little white dragon landed on Keiske head and began to pull on the blonde strands.

"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai yelled surprised.

"Ow, what the hell!" Keiske yelled trying to get the dragon off.

"Hakuryuu, stop that this instant." Hakkai scolded trying to reach up and grab hold of the dragon.

"Ow, ow, ow." Keiske continued jump around trying to throw the dragon off his head but the dragon held on.

"Hakuryuu!" This time Gojyo was the one that called out to the dragon. The dragon quickly stopped pulling and stared at the red headed kappa.

When the dragon stopped moving Gojyo reached up and picked up the little dragon before handing him over to his emerald eyed owner.

"You ok, kid?" Gojyo asked looking at the blonde and trying to contain his laughter.

"Bad Hakuryuu, you know you are not supposed to behave that way." Hakkai scolded in a firmer tone. The dragon mewled pitifully before almost glaring at Gojyo.

"It's ok, I'm sure he was just trying to protect you." Keiske interrupted rubbing his head.

"Are…um…you, um o.k." Hakkai had to stop after every word trying not to laugh at Keiske disheveled hair.

"Um yeah, I think so." Keiske answered back blushing.

"Keiske, maybe you should you know go to the bathroom and see if you can do something about that hair." Gojyo suggested now actually laughing.

Keiske blushed before excusing himself and running off toward the bathroom.

"Hakuryuu, that wasn't very nice." Hakkai said looking down at the dragon in disappointment.

"Don't be to hard on him, Hakkai." Gojyo said glancing at the brunette. "He was just being over protective.

"I didn't even get to finish dancing with Keiske." Hakkai sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll finishing dancing with you." Gojyo suggested with his infamous sexy smirk.

"That is very, very sweet of you Gojyo." Hakkai said smiling back.

"Gojyo, is that you?" A high pitched voice interrupted.

Gojyo and instantly recognized the person. The blonde headed woman quickly walked over to the pair and wrapped her arms around Gojyo.

"Um, hi." Gojyo said keeping his arms at his side.

When the women pulled back her blue eyes studied Gojyo then the brunette next to him.

"Hi, I'm Hakkai." The brunette greeted when he noticed the women studying him.

"Hi, I'm Mei, I'm a friend of Gojyo." She informed. Then she turned back to the red head "You never called, and you said you would." The women pouted.

"Yeah, um, I've been busy." Gojyo covered, and in fact the kappa didn't even remember where he had met the girl in the first place.

"Not busy enough to hang out with your friends." The blonde complained.

"Yeah sorry about that." Gojyo apologized trying to keep the annoyance from creeping into his voice.

"So what are you up to?" She asked.

"Just having dinner with my friends" Gojyo answered.

"Well than I will let you go, but I better be getting a phone call from you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Sure Mei, I'll guess I'll see you around." With one final wave she was gone.

Gojyo let out a large sigh and turned back to the brunette determined to get his hands on the lithe man. But when he turned he noticed Keiske standing in front of both of them looking down at his feet.

"Listen Hakkai, I think I'm just going to go." Keiske said not bothering to look up.

"Keiske?" Hakkai asked. "Why is something wrong?"

"I just think I should go." Keiske said again.

Hakkai stepped up to the blonde causing Keiske to raise his head and look into emerald eyes.

"Why do you think you should go?" Hakkai asked softly.

"I just-just…" Keiske tried.

"Just what, Keiske." Hakkai prompted.

"I've been making a total fool of myself, and I'm trying to hard, and I'm nervous, and when I look at you I don't know what to say, and I bet your having a horrible time with me." Keiske rambled before finishing dejectedly.

"Keiske…" Hakkai tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in. The brunette laughed whole heartdly while the other males looked at him strangely.

"You are adorable." Hakkai finally stopped laughing enough to tell Keiske. Then to the shock of the two males Hakkai leaned over and placed a small kiss on Keiske's cheek.

Keiske was blushing and sputtering while Gojyo vision went red in anger and jealousy.

"Well we should go sit our food just got here." Hakkai informed walking away from both, Hakuryuu still in his arms.

They ate quietly. Keiske unable to look at Hakkai without blushing, Hakka a smile on his lips, and Gojyo just glared at the oblivious blonde.

* * *

Everything pretty much had stayed quiet even after they finished eating and paid. The had even made it to their house Keiske only speaking once.

"I had fun, Keiske." Hakkai said.

When they stood in front of the apartment, Gojyo had wanted to stay there till the blonde left but on the way over the blonde had insisted he walked Hakkai home, even Gojyo was there. Taking the hint the kappa went inside. But unknown to them Gojyo stood pressed against the door and trying to look through the peep hole at the couple standing outside.

"I had fun too Hakkai." Keiske said, hand running through his hair. "Maybe we can do it again."

"I would love to, Keiske." Hakkai answered back with a smile.

"Dammit!" I can't see." Gojyo complained pushing his eye closer to the door.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you." Keiske spoke again.

Hakkai stepped closer and placed a small kiss to his cheek again before turning to open the door.

At the moment Gojyo had turned and leap from the front door to the futon and tried to look natural.

"So…?" Gojyo said glancing at the brunette.

"So…" Hakkai repeated.

"Keiske, huh?" Gojyo said glancing at the brunette.

"Yeah, Keiske." Hakkai stated back. "Anyway I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Um, yeah I think I am to." Gojyo glanced at the edge of the futon and saw the little white dragons eyes trained on it's owner.

"Come Hakuryuu, time for bed." Hakkai watched the little dragon spread his wings and head toward "his" room. "Oh, but before I go, I have something that belongs to you."

Hakkai walked over toward the read head that sat frozen mesmerized by those hips again, But Gojyo had not noticed what Hakkai held in his hands. All Gojyo knew was the Hakkai was getting closer and closer, and that now Hakkai hands where now running through his hair. Gojyo hadn't noticed when his eyes had closed or when Hakkai had moved away, but when he reopened them Hakkai a few feet away with a smile on his face, and for some reason his head was warm. Reaching up the kappa felt the black wool hat he had worn when he was sneaking around.

"You know Gojyo." Hakkai said with a smirk. "The whole stalker slash robber look does not work for you."

"What?"

"Goodnight, Gojyo." Hakkai said turning and heading toward the room.

"Shit!"


	6. Cherry Fetish

Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

_"Dammit!" _Gojyo thought. _"This has to stop, I mean ok so Hakkai is attractive I can accept that, and sexy I can accept that too, and that ass…oh God that ass." _Gojyo ran both hands through his red hair and let out a large sigh. _"This can't continue, I'm acting like a jealous boyfriend every time Keiske gets near him, and my body starts to react every time he walks by. Maybe I just need a girl."_

Gojyo glanced around the kitchen at the mess he made. All the tall red head was trying to do was make breakfast and it had turned into a World War III battle ground. At this point in time he thought he would just starve, with Hakkai's new look and new "no more doing things for Gojyo" attitude the brunette would probably drive kappa into an early grave.

"Maybe I can ask if he'll make me something." Gojyo said into the empty kitchen. He walked out glancing into the direction of Hakka's "room".

"Hakkai!" He called out. When receiving no answer he walked toward the door and knocked softly.

"Yes, Gojyo." He heard Hakkai call back from the other side of the door.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something." Gojyo answered back.

The door creaked opened and there stood Hakkai again in a shirt that barely reached mid thigh, and it happened to be Gojyo's.

_"Thank God it doesn't say anything perverted." _Gojyo said to himself.

"What is it Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"I was wondering if, maybe-maybe you can make me something to eat." Gojyo said actually blushing.

Hakkai cocked his head to the side.

"I mean it doesn't have to be anything complicated, maybe even toast." Gojyo said quickly. "It's just I tried and I kind of screwed up." After a pause Gojyo's head quickly shot up at the sound of Hakkai's laugh.

"Oh Gojyo, of course I'll make you something." Hakkai laughed.

"Really?" Gojyo asked.

"You're just to cute to say no to." Hakkai answered walking by the shocked red head, leaving the kappa surrounded by the smell of cherries.

After a few minutes by himself in the hall he entered the kitchen where Hakkai seemed to be mixing some sort of batter and World War III, was finally contained and cleaned up.

"Would you like blueberry, cherry, or banana pancakes?" Hakkai asked nodding toward the table that held said fruits.

"Cherry? Do you have like a cherry fetish or something that I don't know about?" Gojyo absentmindedly asked while taking a seat at the table.

"Well, apparently now you know." Hakkai answered, before reaching over and popping a whole cherry in his mouth.

Gojyo sat frozen he hadn't expected to say that out loud and he really hadn't expected that answer. What made it worse was thinking about the cherry in that luscious mouth.

"Hakkai, um… you shouldn't eat the stem." Gojyo said lamely, eyes trained on that mouth.

"I didn't." Hakkai answered. Gojyo watched as Hakkai pushed the stem out in between his lips before plucking it out. "So what type of pancakes do you want?" Hakkai asked. The proceeded to pull the cherry seed out. Hakkai placed the stem and seed in front of the red head.

"C-can I just have mine plain." Gojyo voice cracked. The Kappa's eyes trained on the cherry stem which now contained a knot in the center.

"Of course you can." Hakkai turned and continued to mix the batter.

* * *

Gojyo didn't even give himself a chance to actually taste the pancakes, he decided to just stuff them down, get a cold shower and leave the house as quickly as possible and find a women by nightfall.

But obviously that's not how life works. After he had gotten dressed and was ready to leave Hakkai interrupted him.

"Gojyo, I was wonder if I can asked you a favor?" Hakkai moved toward the kappa.

"What is it Hakkai?" Gojyo said looking anxious.

"I wanted to go into town today, you know clothes shopping." Hakkai spoke again. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and you know help me pick out a few things." Hakkai finished.

"Pick out a few things?" Gojyo asked. His throat dry already picturing the "Some things" Hakkai's ass would look great in.

"Yeah I figured since you have such good taste, you could help me." Hakkai answered.

"Actually, I was kinda heading out you know, had a couple of plans." Gojyo said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, ok. Don't worry about it." Hakkai said quickly. "I can always ask Keiske, maybe he'll know where I can find white skinny leg jeans, and those cut off shorts that I want when I work in the garden." Hakkai said almost to himself.

"Cut offs, like the ones Miko wears when it's really hot out." Gojyo was surprised he could even speak words at this point.

"Oh, I forgot she has a pair, do you think I should ask her where she bought hers?" Hakkai asked turning to look at his taller friend. "But I would have to try them on at the store, make sure they look good on me, maybe Keiske wouldn't mind letting me know how I look in them."

"Maybe." Gojyo tried. "Maybe you shouldn't bother Keiske. I'm sure he's already busy, but I'll go, and make sure you look good in those shorts." Gojyo said, images of Hakkai on his knees in the garden, in cut offs.

"Oh, Gojyo don't you have plans?" Hakkai asked innocently.

"Yes, no, I mean I have plans with you now so don't worry about it." Gojyo stumbled through.

"O.k. than, let me get dressed and we can go." Hakkai said with a smile.

"O.k. I'm just gonna take a shower." Gojyo informed, practically running into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"But didn't you already…" Hakkai tried but the door was already closed.

"I'll never have to worry about Gojyo hogging the hot water with the amount of cold showers he takes a day." Hakkai said out loud to himself, a large smirk in place.

* * *

Sorry this Chapter was so short. But the next Chap will be up soon and it will contain a little Goyjo/Hakkai and just a little bit of drama. Let's see how Gojyo's going to handle Hakkai dressing up all for him.


	7. Womanly behavior

"Gojyo what do you think of these pants?"

In the last 20 minutes Gojyo had heard that same question or variations of the question, depending what article of clothing Hakkai would be holding when said question was asked more than enough times to drive him crazy.

After his second shower of the day they had made there way into town and proceeded to a couple of clothing shops scattered around. Now they were in one of the shops and Hakkai continued to grab clothing hold them up and show them to the red headed kappa.

At first some of the clothing he had shown Gojyo was tame regular looking jeans and things that the old Hakkai would ware, now it was plain…sexy. The only thing Gojyo was looking forward to was seeing the brunette in them, especially the small jean shorts Hakkai had been holding since he'd seen them.

"Ok Gojyo." Hakkai announced.

Gojyo looked up from his study of the clothes around him. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you sit down there and I'll try these on." Hakkai nodded to the seat that was conveniently placed in front of the dressing room doors.

"Um, ok." Gojyo answered, for some reason the taller man was nervous.

"If I need help with anything, I'll let you know." Hakkai said before disappearing behind the door.

Gojyo just swallowed thickly.

After several minutes Gojyo began to fidget and was greatly tempted to light a cigarette, but he had seen the sign in the front of the store that clearly stated "No Smoking", guess he wasn't the first person who was tempted to light a cigarette in this place.

"Gojyo?"

His head shot up and Hakkai stood in front of him. Hakkai stood in his white sock, nice faded blue jeans that were ripped in strategic areas that caught your eye and made you look at certain parts. Like Hakkai's left knee and his right white milky thigh that was slightly exposed.

"What do you think?" Hakkai asked while spinning.

That's when Gojyo was able to see that not only did the front have rips and holes so did the back. Red eyes quickly flew up to the upper part of his left thigh that was exposed because of the hole.

"I-I um, think, I think there nice." Gojyo stuttered, now really itching for a cigarette.

"But how do they look on me?" Hakkai asked looking down at himself.

"Tempting." Gojyo answered absentmindedly.

"What was that?" Hakkai asked looking at the kappa that still sat in the chair.

"I said that they-that, they looked terrific." Gojyo said quickly.

"I like them too, I think I'll get these." Hakkai declared before going back into the dressing room.

After a few minutes Gojyo had a thought. "I don't even have a clue what color shirt Hakkai, was wearing." He said lowly to himself.

_"If I can't think and all he had on was ripped jeans, I think I'll pass out when he comes out in those shorts"_ Gojyo sighed to himself, while he bounced his leg up and down.

"How do I look?"

This time Hakkai came out in beige capri pants that loosened in the bottom and as his eyes traveled higher the pants got tighter, around his hips a three studded black belt. This time Gojyo had even bothered to look at the shirt, it was a white polo with the three buttons at the top undone. Hakkai looked like a school boy, a very naughty school boy. If Gojyo's mind wasn't in the gutter before, now it was. The things he could do to a naughty Hakkai.

"You look like a school boy Hakkai." Gojyo stated.

"A good school boy, or a naughty one Gojyo?" Hakkai asked as if he had read the pervy kappa's mind.

The way Hakkai had said naughty caused chills to run up his spine. "I think the bad kind."

"That's the kind I was going for." Hakkai smiled before disappearing behind the door.

_"God please, just come out with the damn shorts so we can get the hell out of here." _Gojyo mentally begged. After a few Gojyo began to worry that the sexy brunette had not made an appearance.

"Guess God listen's to even the worse of sinners." Gojyo said as Hakkai walked out in those tiny jeans.

_"Shit, Hakkai was all legs." _ Gojyo thought. The red head brought up his hand and wiped at his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling or foaming at the mouth. Those tiny jean shorts left nothing to the imagination. _"Shit, they don't even reach mid thigh, they barely cover anything at all"_

"I'm a little worried about me knees getting scratched up." Hakkai said out loud to himself.

"Are..." Gojyo stopped to inhale. "Are they comfortable?"

All of a sudden Hakkai did the sexiest thing Gojyo had ever seen the brunette do. Hakkai had spread his legs a little and bent himself at the waist and reached down at touch the floor, the forest green tee he had been wearing that had a mic surrounded by vines and leaves lifted a little from behind to expose the small of his back.

"I thought they would be a little confining, but as you can see the material seems to be flexible." Hakkai spoke as if the position he was in was common in the middle of a dressing room.

"Shit, that's not the only thing that seems flexible." Gojyo rasped, wishing he was standing behind the brunette to get a clear view of that wonderful backside.

"What was that Gojyo?" Hakkai asked looking up at Gojyo still in the same position.

"What about your knees?" Gojyo asked. The kappa doubted he could handle Hakkai walking around in those.

Hakkai thought for a minute before standing up straight, and just when Gojyo thought he could let out a deep breath Hakkai proceeded to drop down to his knees and on to the rugged floor.

"I guess I would just have to be careful." Hakkai said softly. "especially here."

After a few minutes Gojyo remembered how to speak again. "And why's that?" Gojyo asked almost whispering as he watched the lithe brunette begin to crawl toward him.

"Wouldn't want to get rug burn." Hakkai husked back now kneeling between Gojyo's long legs.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that…" Gojyo answered trailed of. Gojyo was going to say something else but the feel of Hakkai's hands on his knee, them feeling them moved toward his mid thighs as Hakkai used them to stand up had him frozen and tense.

"I think I'll take these." Hakkai smiled and turned around.

Gojyo's red eyes seemed in a trance as he seen Hakkai short incased ass walk away.

"Fuck!"

Hakkai walked into the dressing room with a large smirk.

__

"There's no way he has underwear on"

Gojyo was hard as a rock, and he had no idea how to hid it. Hakkai's little sex show and innuendos had his mind reeling and his body practically trembling.

_"Why do I have the sudden urge to fuck him right now?" _Gojyo thought. The red head was taking deep breaths, if anyone was to walk by they would think he was hyperventilating and on the verge of a panic attack.

"I don't know, he said he would call."

Gojyo's head shot up as he recognized the clearly female voice.

"Maybe he forgot again." another female voice answered.

Gojyo stretched himself out and noticed the two women walking on the other side where the women clothing racks were located.

_"Shit it's Mei." _Gojyo growled. Not that the girl wasn't attractive or anything, but after a night with her she had figured it was her job to rescue Gojyo from his reckless womanizing ways and figured that she was the one to make him an honest man just for her. Obviously that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Oh when I see that man, I'm not gonna leave his side till he makes me his official girlfriend." Gojyo heard Mei again.

"Shit, if she comes over here…" Gojyo muttered and trailed off, looking around for a place to hid.

"Hey isn't that him?" The female voice said.

Before Mei had a chance to turn and look to where her friend had pointed at, he flung the door open and rushed in closing the door behind him.

"God, that was close." Gojyo breathed.

"That's nice of you to want to help Gojyo, but I'm sure I can take these off without your help."

Gojyo's eyes shot up to meet twinkling emerald ones.

"H-Hak-Hakkai, what are you doing here?" Gojyo struggled to ask.

"I thought I was changing, you?" Hakkai asked leaning back against the mirror.

Gojyo than noticed the position they were in. Both his arms on either side on Hakkai's head, his body leaning toward the brunette. Glancing down he noticed Hakkai still had the green t-shirt that matched his eyes on but the tiny short were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Is there something wrong Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, his breath washing over Gojyo's face.

"Shit, Hakkai." Gojyo groaned. "Those fucking shorts…"

"What about these "fucking" shorts." Hakkai asked.

Gojyo cock twitched when he had heard Hakkai swear, and the word "fucking" coming out of the brunettes mouth did things to his body that he couldn't describe.

"Gojyo, are you here?" A female voice was heard on the other side.

"I'm positive Mei, he's the only guy I know with red hair like that." Mei's friend answered.

"Well he's not here now, but he should be at one of the bars now, you wanna go?" Mei asked.

"Sure."

The voices trailed off but red eyes had locked on to emerald.

"I need to change Gojyo, I have one more outfit." Hakkai said softly.

"Okay." Gojyo answered.

"Does that mean you want to stay and watch?" Hakkai asked smiling.

Oh, how Gojyo wanted to say yes, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be responsible for what was going to happen to Hakkai.

With a low growl, Gojyo pulled himself away and walked out of the dressing room. He flung himself into the seat again and this time he did pull out a cigarette and lit up.

10 minutes and 2 cigarettes later Hakkai appeared again wearing tight white skinny jeans that clung to his legs, thighs, and ass. He wore a tight white off the shoulder tee that was practically see through, and a white vest that matched with the jeans which he wore open.

"You like?" he spun for Gojyo again, and again Gojyo lost his breath.

Gojyo just nodded his head and didn't answer.

Hakkai turned and began to look at himself in the mirror. "Can you get the gold studded belt that the had in the entrance?" Hakkai asked the red head.

Gojyo just nodded again and got up, surprised he was able to get up and walk at all, and discreetly tried to his the bulge in his pants.

After a few minutes of searching growling he found the belt and heading back toward the changing room. When he got there Hakkai stood eyes glaring at another brunette who held tightly by his arms.

"I'll only tell you this once, let go." Hakkai said lowly.

"Common babe, I know your not shy, not they way your dressed." The other brunette answered and pulled Hakkai closer. Gojyo's eyes narrowed on the hand holding Hakkai, before dropping the gold belt and strolling over, gripping the man's wrist in a bone crushing hold.

"What the fuck!?" The brunette turned to look at the new comer, his hand dropping the other white clad man at the pain he felt.

"Don't touch him!." Gojyo spit out.

"Shit man, sorry I didn't know he was yours." The man whimpered trying to pull his arm away.

Gojyo's other arm went around Hakkai waist and pulled Hakkai to him, and made sure to keep the sexy brunette plastered to himself.

"Now you know, you don't look at what's mine, you don't talk to what's mine, and you don't touch what's mine!" Gojyo growled menacingly.

"I'm sorry, sorry."

The man was pushed away from Gojyo, and he quickly ran from the two. Gojyo let out a sigh but he hadn't noticed that the body next to him was stiff.

"Shit Hakkai, you o.k.?" Gojyo turned to look at him.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo asked when the brunette didn't answer.

"I don't belong to anyone." Hakkai stated and pulled away from his friend. "I'm not property Gojyo, am not one of your women."

Gojyo stared in shock for a minute. "I wish you were a women than this would be easier."

Gojyo hadn't noticed the look of surprised and hurt flashed through Hakkai's eyes.

"What?" Hakkai asked. "Don't get confused Gojyo."

"What? I was just trying to protect you." Gojyo stared back hard at the brunette.

"I don't need you to protect me or did you forget what I really am, and what I'm capable of?" Hakkai asked indignantly. "I'm not a women who needs a night and shinning armor."

"Yeah, lately I've forgotten what you really are." Gojyo answered back. "and if you ask me your acting like a women now."

"What!?" Hakkai yelled.

Gojyo saw Hakkai's body tense. "Don't tell me your gonna slap…"

Gojyo didn't get to finish, Hakkai had cut him off with a punch to his jaw.

"No, I wasn't gonna slap you that would be the woman thing to do." Hakkai huffed out. "Now there is no confusion to what I am, now is there Gojyo?" With that Hakkai stomped back into the dressing room, leaving the kappa sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Sorry, gonna have to review and wait for the next chapter…


	8. lemon, honey, and sugar

It's been two weeks since Hakkai had taken it upon himself to prove just how manly he really was to the red headed kappa. Hakkai had not spoken to him or glanced in his direction, and even more annoying to the red head was the fact that Hakkai had taken to going out with Keiske even more since the incident. Matter a fact while he was sitting here drinking to get smashed at one of his favorite bars, while Hakkai was out with the blonde.

It wasn't like he didn't try to apologize to Hakkai, he tried to constantly but the brunette would ignore him and continued on what he was doing. Not only that but Gojyo was jealous as hell. The brunette continued to walk around dressed like something out of his dreams, flaunting the beautiful ass every time he walked by Gojyo and it was driving him crazy.

_"Shit, this sucks." _Gojyo complained to himself.

Not only was he disappointed that he couldn't get drunk for some reason, but the fact that he had no female company irked him to no end. It wasn't as though he hadn't gotten offers, he got plenty of those, but all that ran through his head when he looked at the women that came to him was there flaws.

_"Not leggy enough, not tall enough, not sexy enough, eyes aren't green, hair isn't brown, ass not perfect enough…" _That's all that ran through his head as women after women threw themselves at him.

"This shit really does suck." Slapping down a couple of bills, the red head pushed away from the stool he had been sitting in and was about to leave.

"Sorry I'm late."

Gojyo knew that voice. He quickly turned and saw the blonde head toward a small group of men who had been playing cards. Usually Gojyo would have been in the group but he honestly hadn't felt like playing.

_"What the hell is he doing here?" _Gojyo asked himself angrily.

"I thought you weren't going to make it at all tonight." An older from the group spoke up.

"I know but I finished early." Keiske informed still standing in front of the sitting group.

"So how was it?" Another unknown blonde spoke up.

"You know how it is." Keiske trailed off in a suggestive voice.

"Don't lie." The same blonde spoke again.

"I'm not." Keiske argued back taking a seat.

"Someone told me they saw you with a pretty brunette, who just happens to be a boy." A dark skinned man spoke up, and turned accusing eyes at Keiske.

"It was just Hakkai." Keiske tried with a disarming smile.

"Who the hell is that?" The older man asked.

"If my arms were around him it was to push him off me." Keiske ignoring the man's question.

"Really so you have him that satisfied?" Keiske blonde friend asked.

"Of course, he wouldn't be my slut for no reason." Keiske laughed.

If Gojyo was upset before now he's pissed off as all hell now. Pulling away from the bar he strode over to where the men were seated. Quickly he reached out and hoisted the blonde out of the seat and slammed him up against the closest wall.

"So, he's just some slut, huh?" Gojyo growled in Keiske face.

"G-Gojyo, what are you doing here?" Keiske struggled to speak.

"Having a few drinks, and you Keiske?" Gojyo said pushing him harder against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing here, and bad mouthing Hakkai at that."

"I-I was just…" Keiske tried but he continued to stutter.

"We been friends for a while Keiske." Gojyo said fitting with every cell in his body not to break Keiske's face. "I better not ever catch you near him, or saying even his name. Cause next time it won't be a warning."

"What was I suppose to do?" Keiske tried again. "Every time I would try to get near him, you were always there. Or even if you weren't all I heard from Hakkai was Gojyo this, Gojyo that."

"That doesn't give a right to call Hakkai a slut!" Gojyo yelled in his face.

"I'm sorry." Keiske whispered.

Disgusted with the blonde Gojyo slammed him up against the wall again before punching him in the gut. He stepped away from the blonde as he crashed to the floor gasping for air

Gojyo looked over at the group Keiske had been sitting with, and with a small grunt he walked away.

By the time he had gotten home it was late, and Hakkai had already been asleep. He would have to talk to Hakkai about Keiske, at least warn the brunette to stay away from him. Guess he would just have to wait till morning, maybe try apologize to the pissed off brunette again.

* * *

When he woke up in the morning the brunette was now where to be found, an apparently he had taken the small dragon since there was no trace of him either.

_"Maybe he went to the market or something." _Gojyo said to himself as he searched around for a note the brunette might had left. After not finding a note Gojyo walked to the kitchen and proceeding in trying to make something edible before taking a shower and laying down to watch TV. in hopes that the brunette would turn up soon.

Gojyo didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when he sat up again he had noticed the kitchen light was on, and movement was heard in "Hakkai's" room.

_"Now's the time to talk to him." _Gojyo said to himself, he sat and waited for the brunette to appear.

After a few minutes went by the brunette had stepped into Gojyo's view as he headed into the kitchen. He noticed Hakkai was wearing the white clothes he had picked up when they had gone clothes shopping. The same one Hakkai wore when he had punched him.

_"Guess I slept longer than I thought." _ Gojyo glanced outside and it seemed that the sun was going down. Taking a deep breath he made his way into the kitchen.

When he walked in the brunette showed now sign of acknowledging his presence.

"So Hakkai, you look nice." Gojyo stated, trying to gauge Hakkai's reaction to him.

Hakkai continued near the stove, and making tea Gojyo noticed.

"So what'd you do today?" Gojyo spoke again.

Hakkai still hadn't turned to look at him.

"So are you going out?" Gojyo continued to try.

Just than Hakkai turned and grabbed a tea cup and placed it near the stove and filled it with hot tea.

"You'll add lemon, a spoonful of honey, and a cube of sugar." Gojyo stated absentmindedly, he hadn't noticed the brunettes back tense up.

"Dammit Hakkai, please talk to me." Gojyo said letting out a deep sigh. "I miss you."

Hakkai had not turned, and Gojyo finally gave up.

"I miss you too, Gojyo."

Gojyo quickly turned his ruby eyes coming into contact with emeralds, a smile on Hakkai's lips.

"Hakkai I'm sorry for what I said I just…" Gojyo tried.

"No, it's ok." Hakkai quickly interrupted. "I must admit I've been acting immature. I'm sorry too."

"I'm just glad your talking to me again." Gojyo admitted.

"So would you like tea?" Hakkai asked turning to grab a cup.

"Yeah, I would like that." Gojyo answered and took a seat at the small kitchen table. His red eyes glued to that perfect ass as Hakkai leaned forward on his tippy toes to grab another teacup.

"How would you like it?" Hakkai asked now pouring the tea in the cup.

"Just like that." Gojyo answered not paying attention to the question at all.

"Ok." Hakkai turned and placed the cup in front of his lanky friend.

Snapping out of it Gojyo finally looked down at his tea.

"So I guess your going out tonight?" Gojyo asked not looking up.

"Yes, I am." Hakkai answered back.

"Listen Hakkai, I ran into Keiske yesterday." Gojyo stated.

"That's nice Gojyo." Hakkai answered back.

"Yeah but we didn't exactly part on good terms." Gojyo continued forgetting about his tea and walking over to the sink back turned toward Hakkai.

"Why is that Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

"He said something the pissed me the hell off." Gojyo answered back, anger laced in his voice.

"What did he say, Gojyo." Hakkai asked concerned.

"Just something that he almost got a few bones broken for." Gojyo tried to breathe in and relax but he could still hear Keiske voice calling him a slut.

"Did he say something about your upbringing Gojyo?" Hakkai spoke again.

"He- that fucker called you his slut." Gojyo hissed out grabbing the sink hard.

"I punched him in the gut, I wanted to kill him Hakkai. I just got so mad when he said that."

Gojyo hadn't heard when the brunette had stood up and walked toward him. But he felt when the brunette placed a hand on Gojyo shoulder and forced him to turn around and face him.

"Hakkai." Gojyo said softly noticing his face was inches from Hakkai's.

"What pissed you off more, Gojyo…" Hakkai spoke softly. "The fact that he called me his slut, or the fact that I'm not your slut?"

* * *

I know, don't kill me. This is the last time I leave you guys hanging, the next chapter is the last one so you have to read to find out what happens, oh and don't forget to review plz…


	9. Mercy

"Hak-Hakkai?' Gojyo swallowed thickly.

Hakkai just inched himself closer. "Was that it Gojyo?"

The brunette looked to sexy, emerald eyes half lidded, pink lips looking moist and inviting, and gorgeous body leaning into the tall red head.

"I-I…"

Hakkai was so close, all Gojyo had to do was lean forward just a little and he would have had those petal pink lips under his.

"Hey cockroach, I thought Hakkai told you not to be bring your…" The voice trailed of as, the aforementioned brunette turned to look over his shoulder at their new guest.

"Hakkai!?"

"Hello, Goku." Hakkai greeted with a smirk, still in Gojyo's personal space.

At that very moment a tall blonde walked into the room. First looking at his smaller companion to see what possible could have rendered him silent. Then violet eyes scanned the last two occupants Gojyo was leaning against the counter and seemed to be having a panic attack, and the white clad brunette who he assumed was Hakkai was leaning in the red heads personal space and had a teasing glint in his eyes.

"While hello to you to, Sanzo."

Sanzo raised a golden eyebrow.

"Hakkai, why are you dressed like that?" Goku asked cocking his head. "And why does are you standing so close to Mr. antennae over there?"

"Gojyo has something in his hair, I was just helping him take it out." Hakkai reached over and ran a pale hand through Gojyo's hair, making sure he rubbed his finger against his scalp.

Sanzo eyebrow shot up even higher, while Goku shrugged and made his way over to the fridge.

"Th-Thank you." Gojyo stuttered out, feeling chills run down his spin at Hakkai's touch.

"No problem, kappa." Hakkai whispered almost seductively.

"So, we heading out?" Hakkai asked pulling away. "your welcomed to come?" Hakkai said turning to look at Gojyo.

Gojyo didn't answer but just rushed out of the kitchen and right into the bathroom before slamming the door shut.

"Fuck." Gojyo moaned against the door. He was rock hard and the fact that Hakkai mentioned the word "come" didn't help anything. _"God, now I'm hiding in the bathroom_ _like some virgin."_ Gojyo sighed and continued to lean against the door.

After a few minutes later of deep breathing and collecting himself he stepped out of the bathroom and entered the small living room. His eyed quickly looked for the frustrating brunette.

"He's in his room." Sanzo answered studying the red head.

Gojyo let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in.

Sanzo just let out a snort.

"What?" Gojyo asked annoyed.

"Never thought I see you brought down by a pretty face." Sanzo snorted again.

"What?" Gojyo growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hakkai!" Sanzo called out.

Hakkai stepped into the living room. Gojyo's eyes quickly devoured the brunette.

"He decided to join us." Sanzo spoke.

"I'll see if Goku's done." Hakkai said smirking then heading into the kitchen.

"Or brought down by a pretty ass." Sanzo smirked to Gojyo.

"W-what?" Gojyo asked confused by the comment.

Sanzo shrugged got up and headed toward the kitchen, Gojyo following behind.

"Don't get dirty. I know how hard it is for you to aim food into your mouth." Sanzo stated to Goku, who had made himself a sandwich.

"I'm not a kid Sanzo." Goku yelled back. "See look, not dirty."

Goku was tall and lithe, honey colored eyes, brown hair. He wore black skinny jeans, studded slanted belt encircled his waist. A honey colored tee that said "Feel free to go ape shit." in black letters with bananas around it. His hair in a loose ponytail bangs falling into his eyes. On his feet he wore black, white, and honey colored high tops.

Sanzo studied the kid for a moment. "Hurry up than."

Goku quickly took a seat and continued to eat. Hakkai leaned against the counter, while Gojyo had not moved from the doorway.

"White Hakkai?" Sanzo asked smirking at the brunette. "Isn't white the color of purity?"

Hakkai smirked back. "I thought it looked good on me, don't you like it Sanzo?"

"Me and you both know your everything but pure Hakkai." Sanzo had a glint in his eye as he glanced over at the red head who seemed to be growing green with jealousy.

"So is that a no?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo just shrugged and smirked again.

"I like the violet on you, brings out your eyes perfectly." Hakkai said studying the blonde.

Sanzo wore faded blue jeans, a white belt, a tight violet polo, and white sneakers.

Gojyo was growling on the inside all he wanted to walk over and smash Sanzo skull in.

"Sanzo, can we talk?" Gojyo practically growled.

Sanzo looked over at the seething red head, before shrugging and following the red head out.

"Ok, fine I'm attracted to him." Gojyo ground out.

"Figured that." Sanzo smirked.

"What the fuck am I suppose to do?" Gojyo said frustration clearly shown.

"Doesn't look like you have to do much, if what I saw was any indication." Sanzo answered back.

Gojyo sighed.

"But I suggest you better be sure." said seriously. "Hakkai isn't one of your females."

"I know." Gojyo said small smirk appearing as he unconsciously rubbed the sort where Hakkai had punched him.

"You obviously lust after him, not that I blame you." Sanzo trailed off before hearing a growl. "Just remember he'll be here the next day, and the day after. Don't do something that you'll regret because you can't keep your dick in your pants."

"I know that." Gojyo said softly.

"Then think about this, will you still want him if he changes back to who he use to be? Conservative, OCD, baggy close wearing Hakkai." Sanzo asked studying the red head.

"I don't know." Gojyo answered honestly.

"Than I suggest that you leave him be until your able to answer that."

* * *

That sat around the table. All three of them nursing drinks, while Goku seemed to be devouring all the peanuts available.

It was a small bar that they had visited a few times before. The drinks we're the best and the atmosphere wasn't as suffocating as some of the other places. Music played in the background, some people dancing, while other watched, drunk or played cards like a group in the back we're doing.

The song changed again and this time Hakkai got up. "I'm gonna go dance."

The remaining three just sat there and stared at each other.

"I didn't know Hakkai danced." Goku stated before shoving down a handful of peanut.

Gojyo glanced at Sanzo before his eyes fell back on the brunette that was a few feet from the table, and who had already began to move to the beat.

__

"I love you,

But I gotta stay true

My morals got me on my knees

I'm begging please

Stop playing games"

Gojyo watched as Hakkai moved smoothly, and fluidly. His eyes closed, a pale hand running through soft brown hair and touched his long swan like neck.

__

"I don't know what this is

But you got me good

Just like I knew you would

I don't know what you do

But you do well

I'm under your spell"

Gojyo was under Hakkai's spell as he followed every movement of Hakkai's body. The way those delicious hips moved and swayed.

__

"You got me begging you for mercy

Why won't you release me

You got me begging you for mercy

Why won't you release me

I said you better release me"

Gojyo continued to stare, when Hakkai opened emerald eyes and looked directly at him. Eyes locked but Hakkai continued to move and touch himself. He felt like Hakkai was dancing just for him.

_"Now you think that I_

_Will be something on the side_

_But you got to understand_

_That I need a man_

_Who can take my hand, yes I do"_

_"Then think about this, will you still want him if he changes back to who he use to be? Conservative, OCD, baggy close wearing Hakkai." _Sanzo's words ran through his head.

__

"I don't know what this is

But you got me good

Just like I knew you would

I don't know what you do

But you do well

I'm under your spell"

Gojyo wanted so much to get up and walk over to the brunette and beg for mercy, show him exactly what the gorgeous brunette had been doing to him, since his change. But Sanzo words had stopped him.

__

"Than I suggest that you leave him be until your able to answer that."

"You got me begging you for mercy

Why won't you release me

You got me begging you for mercy

Why won't you release me

I said you better release me"

The songs trailed after him as he got up and walked our of the bar.

* * *

Gojyo lit a cigarette and leaned up against the brick building. _"Fuck!" _ He yelled at himself. _"I want him so bad but I don't want to hurt him…he's Hakkai." _Gojyo inhaled, trying to calm his nerves. _"He's always taken care of me, when I was sick, lazy, a jerk…he never complained and did it all with a smile." _Gojyo licked his lips before placing the cigarette back on his lips. _"I mean Hakkai's always been pretty, monocle, clothes, and all. Reminded me of a sexy librarian." _ Gojyo had to chuckle at that.

"Your thinking too much."

Gojyo jumped at the voice, his eyes settling quickly on Hakkai as he walked closer.

"When you think to much, you tend to make yourself laugh." Hakkai said smirking.

"Yeah guess I do." Gojyo said reluctantly pulling his eyes away.

"Your also an idiot." Hakkai stated.

"Yeah, guess I'm that too." Gojyo answered with a smirk. "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The brunette answered.

"Why the change?"

After a few minutes of silence Hakkai spoke.

"Haven't you ever looked in the mirror and decided you just tired of being the same? Even when I died and came back there was nothing different about me, except for my name." Hakkai let out a sigh. "I wanted people to see that I wasn't just a well mannered-clean freak."

Gojyo chuckled. "I liked the well mannered clean freak."

"But you never looked at me like you do now." Hakkai spoke again.

Gojyo's head shot up and looked at Hakkai.

"I saw the way you looked at me Gojyo, felt the heat from your eyes all over my body every time I was around you." Hakkai stepped closer to Gojyo. "You look at me like if you want me."

Gojyo dropped the cigarette as the sexy brunette continued to step closer.

"I wanted you to look at me like that, look at me like you look at all those other women, desire me like you desire all those other women." Hakkai was whispering.

"You did this for me?" Gojyo croaked out.

"I wanted you to see that I can be just as sexy as the women you bed day in and day out." Hakkai answered.

"Hakkai your not as sexy as those women, your not even a women." Gojyo spoke back softly. Hakkai pulled back, but Gojyo grabbed him by his arm and crushed the brunette to him.

"Let go." Hakkai struggled.

"You don't have to be as sexy, you don't have to be a women, you don't have to be any of those things." Gojyo spoke into Hakkai's ear. "All I want you to be is Hakkai, the most beautiful person I have ever met…Inside and out."

Hakkai stiffened in Gojyo's arms.

"I won't ask you for Lo…" Hakkai didn't finish.

"You don't have to ask me, you already have it."

Hakkai's head shot up to stare into ruby eyes. But before Hakkai could say anything Gojyo leaned in and did what they both had be craving. When Gojyo's lips touched Hakkai's he felt electricity. Those soft moist lips where finally under his and responding to every lick and suck he gave them.

Gojyo buried his hand into soft brown hair while the other was on a slim waist. Hakkai had both hands pulling Gojyo's half opened black buttoned down shirt to keep him close.

__

"Shit he can kiss, I feel like he's gonna tie my tongue in a knot…just like he did with the cherry stem."

They finally broke away when neither could breathe.

"Fuck, Hakkai." Gojyo gasped. "I've been dieing to do that."

Hakkai leaned against Gojyo. Face pushed into Gojyo half opened shirt, Gojyo smooth chest exposed.

"Anything else you've been dieing to do?" Hakkai asked chuckling. Instead of answering with words, Gojyo ran his hands all the way down Hakkai's body until he was cupping Hakkai's perfect ass.

At the touch Hakkai moaned and pressed himself closer to the hands grabbing him, all the while he began to lick up Gojyo's chest to the strong throat exposed for him.

"Shit Hakkai." Gojyo moaned, his hands gripped Hakkai even tighter.

Hakkai whimpered and Gojyo bent down again to kiss the sexy brunette, moaning even louder as the brunette began to bite and pull on his lips.

"Fuck, we need to get home or I'm gonna fuck you right here." Gojyo pulled away from the wall and began to drag the brunette down the street.

"So Keiske?" Gojyo asked.

"To make you jealous." Hakkai answered.

"The shopping trip?" Gojyo asked again. All Gojyo saw was Hakkai's smirk from the corner of his eye.

"You know you didn't have to do all this, the clothes and stuff." Gojyo said softly.

"Your just saying that cause you don't want people looking at me." Hakkai laughed.

Gojyo growled in jealousy.

"If you want I'll get rid of the clothes, even those shorts you like so much." Hakkai spoke teasingly.

"Fuck no, you wearing those when we get home." Gojyo still dragging the brunette.

"But I thought…"

"We'll fuck after I peel you out of those tiny shorts." Gojyo said hurriedly.

"Gojyo." Hakkai stopped.

"What, what's wrong?" Gojyo asked concerned.

"You don't have to ask for it either, you already have it." Hakkai said leaning up and kissing Gojyo softly.

"I know." Gojyo answered before grabbing Hakkai by the arm and dragging him down the street.

"I get the feeling we're forgetting something." Hakkai said as they reached the door.

"Who cares?" Gojyo shrugged it off.

"Get your hand off my ass for a minute, I can't think with you groping me." Hakkai complained.

"What's to think about just stick the key in the hole." Gojyo whined moving his hand from Hakkai's ass.

"I hope that's not your philosophy with sex too." Hakkai smiled finally pushing the door open.

Gojyo quickly pushed the brunette inside and slammed the door.

After a few minutes moans could be heard from inside…

"Oh, FUCK!" Gojyo screamed.

Followed by Hakkai's laughter.

"Stop laughing and get this damn rat off my head!" Gojyo wailed. "He's pulling the hair from it's root!"

* * *

"Those assholes really left us." Sanzo growled as he looked at Goku who had his mouth full of peanuts and 6 empty bowls piled in front of him.

* * *

The End.

Hope you enjoyed it…please review. By the way the song is called "Mercy" by Duffy


End file.
